


From Zero To Everything

by Hoppy_Boom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Background Shirogane Tsumugi relationship, Background Sonia Nevermid relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Kuwata Leon, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tran Yamada Hifumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppy_Boom/pseuds/Hoppy_Boom
Summary: Hifumi had never thought about romance before besides romantic animes and old middle school crushes.He never experienced what's it like being with someone who truly made him happy.The same could go with Leon, he'd always flexed on how much he got laid and such. But honestly he'd never been in a true romantic relationship with anyone.So, what happened when two idiots who are curtain they would hate each other due to their differences. Start getting more  closer together.In more then just a friend way..
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Yamada Hifumi
Kudos: 7





	From Zero To Everything

Hifumi Yamada was living the best life in Hopes Peak. It was much better then home anyways. 

He was doing the best he could in his school related stuff. His grades are as good as they can be. 

He has a nice small friend group, he didn't need a bunch of friends and he was fine with it. 

Sure, he had some people who didn't like him. Hell there's even people who despise him for no reason! But that's not important. 

But one thing has crossed his mind every once in awhile, especially since Tsumugi has said she was admitted to help on the prom this year. 

Romance and just love in general. 

Hifumi had never thought anyone would like him in that way! I mean, all his friends were already dating people. Plus no one would actually like him in that way. Right? 

Everyone had called him "ugly" or "unlovable" Or stuff like that. But he never really let him get under his skin! At least he hopes anyways. 

... 

The same could go for our other main interest in this story, Leon Kuwata. 

Sure, Leon had always been confident on how much of a ladies man he was. But that was a complete lie. 

He'd never gotten a girls attention.. Ever. He didn't even like girls.. Wait, no, he definitely liked girls! Why wouldn't he?

But that's no matter. 

Like Hifumi, he'd never thought about romance until people started talking about prom coming up. Which was stupid, it wasn't even that close to prom at all! It was still months away!! 

Anyways.. 

In conclusion.. Neither of them had anyways of knowing romance.. But why are these two the ones I'm talking about?

Well you read the tags so let's get this shit started. 

.... 

+------------Hifumi Yamada's P.O.V---------+

I let my pencil gently trace over the blank page in front of me, as I watched. There was nothing better to do then watch my hand take control and draw what's on my mind. 

Ms Nevermind, Ms Shirogane, and myself had just finished our club lesson for today. And we couldn't really do anything else. 

Ms Shirogane was still ranting about the whole prom thing. Which I never understood, what's so special about it? 

I'm not mad at her for being happy don't take that the wrong way!! It's just, I don't understand what's so special about just being able to make some decorations that's gonna be thrown out after that night anyways.

She's so talented! Her work shouldn't be wasted in such a way!!... I hope I'm not sounding like a jerk. 

I looked up at the girls who were sitting across from me. Ms Shirogane was smiling and exaggerating her arms by flailing them around. 

Ms Nevermind was listening, but it also seemed like she was loosing her attention every once in awhile. 

I looked back down at my drawing.. Huh, I guess my hand just wanted to draw today. I flipped my page to draw on the next page, though that caught Ms Shirogane's attention. 

"Hey Hifumi! Do you have any sort of romantic interest in anyone? I could give you two such a romantic confession-"

I chuckled at Ms Shirogane's excitement. 

"No need Ms Shirogane! I don't have my eyes on anyone currently, so no need to have something like that on your mind"

She looked at me, seemingly dumbfounded. Maybe she was just confirmed since it's been awhile since she'd been single.

"What do you mean? I thought guys ALWAYS had a crush on someone!! I could try to hook you up-"

I shushed her with my hand. 

"No need, I'm not currently looking for someone. I'll find someone when I find them"

"Alright then.." She seemed disappointed, but at least the conversation wasn't gonna be about romance at all. 

We all started talking about anime and manga related things so that's good. 

After awhile, the bell rang to dismiss our club time, and also the end of the school day. 

"Oh thank goodness, I needed to wash my clothes anyways! See you tomorrow!" Ms Nevermind stood up and ran off. 

Ms Shirogane and myself left the room as we parted ways, Ms Shirogane going towards her dorm and I went to my locker. 

I opened up my locker and put some of my books and my pencil case inside of it. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. 

I looked up and saw, Mr Kuwata standing there. I stood up straight and looked at Mr Kuwata better. 

"Oh hello there Mr Kuwata! Am I in your way or?"

He just nodded. 

"Oh! I apologize" I quickly closed my locker and apologized again. 

"It's alright man, I was just grabbing something for a friend anyways" He gave me a small smile before opening the locker above mine.

I told him goodbye, then walked off. Slightly humming to myself.

I walked to my dorm room and went inside. I changed myself into better clothes, then sat on my bed. 

I'm glad I managed to do all my work in class so I could be able to sit bad and relax for a bit. 

I opened up my doodle book again and started drawing. I let my hand take over again gracing the black charcoal onto the paper. 

Small humming came from my mouth. All that was in my mind was to continue my drawings and more ideas I could draw! 

I was gonna be distracted by drawing for awhile aren't I? 

+------------Leon Kuwata's P.O.V---------+

I grabbed the the books that were in Sayaka's locker. Closing it and starting to jog back to her. 

I didn't know why she didn't do it herself though, maybe it's because she didn't wanna be near Hifumi? Or is it something else? I dunno, and I really don't wanna ask. 

I got back to Sayaka quickly. And gave her the few books she requested. 

"Aw, thank you Leon! See ya later" She gave me a smile then left. 

And smiled back, but it was a bit to late for her to see. Maybe next time though. 

I sighed and started walking to go outside. Lightly tapping my hand with one of my fingers. 

I was thinking about a lot of stuff right now, and I just wanted something to relieve myself.. Hopefully Mr Hall Monitor doesn't fucking see me. 

Glancing around to make sure no one could see me.. Good, no ones around. 

I walked outside and towards the back of the school, fiddling with the thing inside my pocket. 

I got to the back of the school so no one could see me. I took out the pack of cigarettes, I stole these from Hiro so I hope he doesn't notice. 

Taking one out and placing it in my mouth,and took out the lighter I was hiding in my other pocket. Lighting the cigarette up. 

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. Letting myself think about personal things. 

I'm just.. Confused about myself and my thoughts, but that's probably just teenager stuff.. 

"Leon!!!"... Shit. 

I quickly threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped on it, looking over to see Taka angrily walking towards me. 

Fuck, welp I know what to do whenever something like this happens.. Run. 

I turned on my heel and quickly ran away as quick as a could. I could hear Taka screaming my name, I know he's probably gaining on me but all I gotta do is run. 

I'm fucked, but hey! That's normal. 

Suddenly my foot went sideways making me fall onto the ground. 

I felt someone grab my arm and hoisting me up into the air, I looked at Taka with a nervous smile. 

"This is your fifth time getting in trouble this week Leon!! I'm gonna have to give you someone to make sure you don't break the rules again" Taka shook his head while speaking. 

"Taka, I'm not a fucking kid I don't need a babysitter!" I pouted slightly. 

"Well that doesn't matter, you keep making trouble so I'll give someone to watch you a bit after school" Taka the started dragging me to go to the detention room. 

Fucking great, I'm a teenager who has to have a babysitter for after school. This is so stupid!!

Ugh.. Maybe it'll be someone who I actually like.


End file.
